


Forever's Tonight

by IncandescentAntelope



Series: Thirsty Thursday [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Canon Universe, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Hand Jobs, Katsuki Mari is a goddamn treasure, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Public Hand Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, improvised lube, inappropriate use of the onsen, overuse of the Russian endearment 'detka' because I'm obsessed with it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 05:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope
Summary: After a long day on the ice, Yuuri and Viktor unwind in the onsen. And break a very important (albeit unspoken) rule. No sex in the onsen.





	Forever's Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Title lifted from Mine by Bazzi! [Click me!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gc71AmT_b2k)  
> Original concept written with help from [Lauriana25](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/Lauriana25).

The cicadas buzzed in the trees above them as the last guests walked back through the glass doors, leaving two very tired figure skaters to soak on their own. Technically the onsen wasn’t open past 10, but there were perks to being the owners’ son and his coach-slash-fiancé. And Viktor was nowhere near done soothing away the aches in his back and thighs. 

Yuuri and Viktor had come back to spend a few weeks in Hasetsu for vacation, but they inevitably ended up at Ice Castle, because _“vacation doesn’t mean sitting around getting fat, Vitya”_. Yakov had made Yuuri promise to keep Viktor on the ice, even just once a week while they were away from Saint Petersburg. 

They had barely lasted two days away from the ice.

“How I survived skating so long without my own personal hot spring is so far beyond me I don’t know if I could see it with binoculars.” Viktor sighed when he and Yuuri were finally alone. 

“It’s really great after a long day, isn’t it?” Yuuri agreed, pushing his hair back over his forehead, feeling sweat start to bead at his hairline and slide down his nose. He tipped his head back and looked up into the sky, seeing the familiar constellations he had grown up looking for, something deeply nostalgic washed over him in that moment, the steam, the smell of clean water, the cicadas… it felt like home, it felt like childhood summers. And after such a long time away from home, it felt right. 

Yuuri was pulled away from the thoughts when he felt the warmth of Viktor’s body sidle up beside his; a long, strong arm wrapped around his shoulders. “What are you thinking about?” Viktor whispered in his ear, his breath tickling the fine hair there. 

“Just about how nice it is to enjoy the onsen together.” Yuuri answered, leaning against Viktor’s shoulder. “I miss home sometimes… so to be here, with you, under the stars… it feels like home.” 

“You’re so sweet, _detka…_ ” Viktor said gently, pulling Yuuri into his lap. “Lay against me like this?” he asked, guiding Yuuri to rest against his chest, his legs wrapped around Viktor’s waist. Yuuri hummed softly, briefly forgetting that they could potentially be seen from the shower rooms.

“Vitya, we should probably just go to bed if you want to cuddle…” Yuuri protested weakly, not really wanting to leave the warm water, but to save his own modesty, he didn’t want the guests (or his parents) to see him wrapped around Viktor like this. Viktor groaned, picking his head up off the rock ledge behind him, curling his arms around Yuuri’s waist.

“Mmm, but I don’t want to move. This feels far too nice.” Viktor replied, laying a kiss just over Yuuri’s pulse point. A little nudge against Yuuri’s inner thigh alerted him to Viktor’s excitement, the tired smile on his lips making Yuuri chuckle. “And you’re really _really_ cute like this, Yuuri. So pink.” 

"Vitya, we can't play in the onsen, it’s against the rules.” Yuuri moaned when Viktor nosed at the crook of his jaw, a teasing smile curling at those soft lips. “Besides, someone might see…”

"It’s late enough, no one is going to see. But we can stop if you want to.” Viktor crooned against his throat, feeling the double thrum of his pulse under that vanilla-colored flesh. Yuuri opened his eyes, darting around the empty spring before turning back to his fiancé. In recent days, Yuuri had grown a bit bolder, a bit more comfortable in his skin, a bit more comfortable with Viktor’s touch in public. The onsen was technically closed. And the look in Viktor’s eyes, the soft smile on his lips… why not?

“No, I want it. Want you, Vitya.” A soft sigh fell from his lips as he curled himself deeper into Viktor's lap, locking his ankles in the small of his back. Yuuri was too sweet a treat to ignore like this, warm and soft and naked. Viktor began lazily laving his tongue over that pale blue vein in Yuuri's throat, coaxing small, gasping breaths from Yuuri’s lips. Both men felt their arousal pitching ever upward; Viktor's with the press of Yuuri's ass against his straining erection, and Yuuri's with the repetitive routine of Viktor's tongue and the press of his cock against him… and both of them with the thought that someone might see them.

"Vitya, so hot..." Yuuri sighed, his hips beginning to cant forward, rocking against Viktor’s of their own will.

 _”D-da..."_ Viktor panted, sliding a hand under the water and wrapping long fingers around Yuuri's swollen length. "Especially here..." Yuuri squeaked as those fingers pulled at him and he quickly clapped a hand over his mouth. Viktor continued his ministrations, the silky warmth of the water only adding to the heat pooling in his stomach. "Shhhshhhhhh, love…” Viktor mumbled, savoring the sweet, throaty gasps he earned. “I need you to stay quiet for me, da?” 

"Viktor, pl-please don't stop, f-feels so good-" Yuuri whispered hotly against his chest as the hard press of Viktor’s erection twitched beneath him. His strokes were gentle but sure, panting his own hot breaths as Yuuri's noises filled his ears. 

"That's it, that's it, _detka_ , stay nice and quiet for me..." Viktor cooed as Yuuri's hand trailed down the centerline of his stomach, tracing the line between his chiseled abdomen, those fingers quickly finding the hardened flesh between his legs. A sharp gasp of _"Blyad-"_ rang through the outdoor spring.

"Shhhshhhshhh, Vi-hitya, not too loud…” Yuuri teased with a nibble to Viktor’s earlobe. The hitched gasp of his name was the final straw. Viktor swiftly swapped their positions and pressed Yuuri’s back against the cool rock wall, sliding his hand down to that sweet pucker between his cheeks.

"So hot here as well..." Viktor groaned, swirling a fingertip at Yuuri's entrance, making him squeak at the attention. “and so wet for me..." He reached for the pot of deep conditioner he had left just off to the side, coating his finger with the thick creme.

"That's just the water..." Yuuri cried out sharply and threw his head back as Viktor’s first finger slid in easily. A shaky, squeaking moan fell from his lips as Viktor slowly began to pump his finger in and out, the creamy salve eased the intrusion. Before long Yuuri’s moans had grown loud again, and Viktor needed to quiet him down again.

Viktor chuckled hotly, moaning his fiancé's name low in his chest. "Yuuuuuuuuuuri, you need to stay quiet... who knows who might hear these pretty noises you make." He quickly slipped another finger in. “I’m greedy, _detka,_ I don’t want anyone else to hear how desperate you sound.”

"Vik-tor, _o-onegai_ , please, please, yes!" Yuuri gasped wetly as Viktor curled his fingers against his prostate, Viktor quickly clapping his hand over Yuuri's mouth.

"Y-Yuuuriiii, what did I just say?" He chided his skater, gulping as he gave Viktor a searing glare on return, licking the salt on his palm with a lewd, wet tongue. Yuuri mumbled something muted behind his hand, the sound of which sent a shudder rolling through Viktor as he removed his hand. "Hmm? What was that, Yuuri?" Viktor's tongue felt thick and heavy in his mouth as Yuuri licked his lips, rocking onto Viktor’s fingers with a tempting roll of his hips.

"I said, _more_. Want more inside me." Yuuri moaned, yelping as Viktor suddenly flipped him around, his chest pressed against the wall, Viktor’s strong, slender hands wrapped around his hips.

"Remember, _zolotse_ … stay quiet for me." Viktor whispered, slicking himself up with more of the conditioner, apologizing to the onsen for getting it dirty. He’ll help Yuuri clean it when they need to drain it next. Yuuri moaned as Viktor slid in, stretching him open with a deliciously languid push. " _Bozhe moy_ Yuuri, so h-hot, so tight for me..." Viktor whispered as he thrusted shallowly, allowing Yuuri a moment to adjust. 

"God, Viktor, _please_!" Yuuri rasped as he threw his hips back, moaning into his arm as Viktor picked up his pace, Viktor swallowing hungry moans as he fucked into him.

" _Da, da,_ Yuuri, yes-" Water sloshed as he pulled Yuuri up against his chest, kissing and tonguing at his throat again, needy moans falling from Yuuri's lips. Yuuri turned his head around as best he could, moaning deeply into Viktor's mouth, their tongues exploring messily as Viktor picked up the pace. Viktor’s hand slid up to tease his pert right nipple, where he knew Yuuri was dizzyingly sensitive.

"Please… please st-stop teasing, I'm… I'm gonna-" 

"It's alright." Viktor whispered thickly against Yuuri's ear as he fucked harder into him, drinking in Yuuri’s desperate whimpers as he glanced over his prostate, making that tight heat clench even tighter around him. "C-come for me." 

The onsen echoed with the sounds of their orgasms, Yuuri's shuddering sobs and Viktor's rumbling moans. The two found a note slid under the paper door of their room when they finally made it back to bed, from Mari.

> _Can you at least use a condom next time?  
>  You owe me._

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Thirsty Thursdays, friends! I'm going to be posting a smutty one shot every other week on Thursdays, so stay tuned! Subscribe so you don't miss an update! (And follow me on Twitter to participate in polls and make suggestions for the next update! uwu)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudos if you enjoyed, say hi in the comments! (Or if you'd like, leave a heart in the comments for extra kudos!)
> 
> ❤️ IA ❤️  
> [Tumblr](https://incandescentantelope.tumblr.com) | [ Twitter](https://twitter.com/IAtheAuthor)


End file.
